Zoey and Elliott
by Danniella888
Summary: Basically it is a rewrite of the mew mew power series, I use the English characters - don't hate me for it. Rubbish title but give it a chance. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is based on the English version but its my version of how it should happen from the beginning and I'm also using the English names. I'm sorry if this confuses anybody. Please read and review. Apologies of anybody is OOC. Its also set in England so please don't hate me for how I've changed it, and apologies for any grammar errors.**

Chapter one 

"Zoey, Zoey, wake up!" I felt someone shake me.

"Just 5 more minuets" I said while rolling over and putting my pillow over my head, to try and block out the noise.

"Zoey your going to be late for school" that got my attention, I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock on my bedroom wall. Oh no I was late … again. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to my wardrobe and pulled out my school uniform and threw in onto my bed. My mum laughed as I tripped over my feet and left the room. It was the first day of the new school term and I was late. I quickly pulled my the light grey dress and tied up the bow on the back of my dress and the bow on the front. I quickly ran over to my dresser and brushed my hair and pulled my pink ribbons and tied up my hair in pigtails.

My chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle from the sudden adrenaline rush of getting up in the morning. I ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. Once I had done that I grabbed my bag off my bed closing my door behind me, while glancing at the clock on the wall. I had 10 minuets to get to school so I had to skip breakfast and run. As I ran down the twisted streets you could tell winter was pulling in, and fast. The shadows seemed longer and there was a bite to the air it was darker outside, and the street lights where still on. As I approached the school I heard the bell go and I quickly ran to my first class English with Miss Smith. I heard the second bell go just as I ran into the building out of breath, I quickly made my way to room 12.

"Late again Zoey" Miss Smith said her Grey eyes full of accusation, while tapping her pen on the register.

"Sorry" I said.

"This isn't a good start to the year Miss Hanson" oh no she was going to give me a lecture. I quickly made my way to the empty chair next to Mimi- one of my best friends she had curled her sort blond hair into tiny ringlets this morning. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light coming from the projector onto the white board. Mimi was about a foot shorter than me and I was 5 foot 5 perfectly average, until I stood next to one of the football players they where all around 6 foot and made me feel incredibly short. Our best football player in the school was Mark. People say he is the next big thing. His is also incredibly cute. He was slightly tanned and had black hair, his eyes where brown orbs framed with high cheek bones, he could be a model.

"Zoey" Mimi was waving her hand in front of my face and pointing at Miss Smith. "Do you know how rude it is to ignore people when they are taking to you Miss Hanson. Now as I was saying, you will never learn anything if your always late. What if your late for a job interview, there not going to employ someone who is always late are they Miss Hanson?" I shook my head, it was best just to agree with her instead of getting another lecture off her. She though she was one of the so called 'hard teachers' you always get two types the week one who can't control the class and yet for some reason still try and the hard ones who think they rule the world. It wasn't that I was a bad student my grades where average, I was just clumsy and sometimes a bit late. But honestly I did try. On the popularity scale he I was normal I wasn't a cheerleader who has had sex with all the guys on the football team, and I wasn't a geek who hung out in the library all the time studying and playing computer games. I didn't smoke or drink and I didn't cut my wrists. So yes I was completely normal compared to some. No disrespect if you do, do that kind of thing but its just not my cup of tea.

For the rest of the day I just flittered around doing this and that, trying to get threw the day. As the final bell went signifying the end of the day I felt relief wash through me like a cool breeze on a hot day. Not that we get many hot days in England, but I can hope. As everybody rushed out of class filling the hallways as people slowly pushed their way through to try and get to the door. I kept a close eye on my feet the last thing I wanted to do was trip in this amount of people, I would get trampled. Then I would have my adoptive parents worried thinking I was getting beaten up at school.

Yes I was adopted and I was very open about it. My parents died when I was younger their lives where taken in a house fire, the flames robbed me of my parents. Yes it still hurt to know that they would never see me all grown up, but its ok. I can cope with it. I have loving adoptive parents who I call mum and dad, and honestly I have respect for them. They didn't have to take me in but they did. Everybody new about what happened and I would occasionally get the sympathetic glance from someone who only just found out, or just genially felt sorry for me. In my opinion they live in the past to much.

As I finally made my way out the chill from the winter evening hit me face sending chills down my spine. As I walked out of the school gates rubbing my arms to try and keep warm I could see my breath in front of me. I started picking up the pace as I started to feel the cold chill on my legs and arms. I felt my phone vibrating in my hand, I quickly glanced at the screen it was mum.

"Hello"

"Hi honey, on your way home could you pick up some cake for after dinner as a treat from café mew mew on the way home please?"

"Yeah sure mum bye" I said and put the phone down. I decided to start to run because it was so cold. I tried to blow hot air onto my hands as the chill started to turn them into icicles. I felt my pigtails bouncing up and down as I ran, finally I came to café mew mew, it was a new café in town and apparently the food hear is great. I quickly opened the door feeling the heat hit me, god the heat felt good. As I felt my body slowly begin to defrost I pulled out my purse and heeded for the counter. "Welcome to café mew mew how can I help?" I glanced into the boys aqua eyes , he had blond hair you could see the amount of muscle in his arms. He was about 6 foot or just under.

"Err…. Could I get 3 chocolate peaces to take out" he nodded and reached into the cabinet and put three slices of chocolate cake into a bag.

"That will be £3.30 please" I pulled out the money from my purse, as I handed it to the boy I felt my sleeve go up reviling my birth mark on my wrist. The boy seemed to study me for a second before cashing the money. I quickly grabbed the cake and put it in my school bag before quickly exiting. He was strange, really strange. As I made my way outside back out into the cold I bumped into someone I glanced up and met his eye they where amber, and he was about my height, he had dark green hair and pointy ears.

"Sorry" I said and tried to step around him but he blocked my path.

"Well you a cutie aren't you?" I glanced around the room to see I was the only one in there, the boy at the counter was no longer their and I was alone. With this … creep.

"The names Dren Kitty" I stood there motionless.

"Nawwhhh Cat got your tongue" he started to laugh, he smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. How dare he I didn't even know this creep, and he was trying to kiss me. I raised my arm and smacked him round the face.

"How dare you kiss me you slim ball" I shouted at him.

"You enjoyed it really kitten, your just in shock from my amazing kissing skills, see you later kitten" then he disappeared into thin air! Thin air! Was this some kind of a joke. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I spun around. It was the boy at the counter. I gave him a questioning glance.

"I think you need to come and sit down, we need to explain a few things to you about that Dren you were just taking to" I nodded and followed him into the back rooms of the café.

**Hope you enjoyed it please review. **

**~Danniella888 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hears the next chapter, I hope you liked it, sorry for the wired formatting on the other chapter, I will try to fix it. Apologies for any grammar errors. This one is a bit short, I will start making the chapter longer promise, as soon as the story really starts to kick in. but a chapter is a chapter right? Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew, sadly.**

Chapter two 

Zoey's POV 

As we came into the back room (or at least one of the back rooms) the first thing I noticed was that there was a man sitting in a stool looking at several computer screens, he had long brown hair that went down to his waist and was tied up in a ponytail with a blue hair band. He quickly turned off the monitors and turned to face me, he had strange stormy grey eyes, that seemed like a puzzle in themselves. I watched as he got off the stool and started to walk towards me. He was about 5 foot 7. His lips slowly curled up into a smile and he held out his hand to me.

"My name is Wesley, and you are?"

"Zoey" I said shaking his hand is grip was firm and formal until he let go, and led me to the small table in the middle of the room covered in paper, a few mugs of what looked like old tea or coffee in the bottom of them, and a few odd plates with crumbs on.

"It's a bit of a mess in hear, me and Elliott have been stuck in hear most weekdays and weekends researching." I nodded and sat down on the dark blue chair next to Wesley, with Elliott's sea blue eyes on me the whole time. They reminded me of a electrical storm for some reason that I couldn't place. "Would you like a drink or anything?" I shuck my head, I wanted to know who that Dren guy is.

"So, who is this Dren guy?" I said I wanted to know, not dance around the edges waiting when I could be getting information. Everything was quite for a second before Elliott broke the silence.

"Dren is a Alien" laughter bubbled up in my through and I tried to cover my mouth as I giggled.

"Ok now tell me the truth." I said sarcastically aliens where not real! Where they? Well I didn't think they were.

"Let me explain Elliott, you get back on the counter." he grunted, stood up and left the room. Once Wesley was satisfied he had gone he started to talk.

"Zoey have got a funny mark on your body that looks like a heart with a ribbon around it? Maybe you thought it was a birth mark." I nodded.

"Yes on my wrist why" I started to pull up my wrist and reviled it, Wesley gasped and stood up muttering to himself under his breath. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a gold pendant with two pink hearts on it the one at the top was slightly bigger than the one at the bottom.

"Catch" Wesley said just before he threw the pendant at me, I quickly jumped in the air and caught it, I wish my landing was as good as my catch though. I managed to fall over my feet and land on my butt. I looked up to see Wesley smiling trying not to laugh.

"Its not funny!" I shouted at him, sending him into hysterics of laughter, once he stopped laughing he looked up at me still saying "Just say Power pendant Metamorphose" I gave him a questioning glance.

"Power pendant Metamorphose" I said in a almost whisper, not expecting anything to happen. My arms started to feel tingly and I suddenly wanted to close my eyes. So that's what I did my whole body went tingly, as this sensation continued it was soon overtaken by a sudden warmth. I loved this feeling I wanted to start singing and dancing like nothing mattered. I could have been standing their for minuets or hours but I didn't care, this felt …. Nice. Natural. As the warmth and the tingling sensations disappeared I opened my eyes. I glanced down at my body to see I was wearing a pink dress. Wait pink dress? It was about 4 inches above my knee and I pink band just below it, I also hat knee length leather boots that where also pink. I put my hands on my head and I felt something on my head and it wasn't my hair. I glanced around the room in panic and caught my refection in one of the computer monitors, I had cat ears! Oh my god I was a freak! My hair had also gone bubblegum pink and hand black cat ears sticking out of my head! My eyes had also changed to bubblegum pink. I had a pink chocker around my neck with the pendent Wesley had given me hanging off of it. I also had dark pink gloves on. I heard a small bell noise and I spun around to see that I had a tail, a freaking tail!

"What" I managed to chock out before Wesley came over to me and took my hand pulling me towards the table, numbly I followed I was still in shock. I could hear customers in the café but they all seemed so far away. So normal.

"Zoey you're a mew mew your genes have been infused with Iriomote Cat. We only get 5 every lifetime, your are very rare Zoey. We need your help hear. See there are people like Dren who want you gone so they can take over our planet and we need your help to destroy them. We also need you to help us find the other four. You'll work hear at café mew mew as a cover up, you'll also get paid. Your also the leader of the mews." I nodded again trying to absorb this new information.

"When do I start working?" Wesley smiled at me his face practically beaming.

"Tomorrow at 4pm" I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'll try not to be late"

"We have also got another girl on watch who we think is a mew her name is Corina Bucksworth" I started to frown she was one of the girls in town that went to the posh school in the next town over.

"Are you sure she is one?"

"Also most positive."

"Great" I grumbled. I glanced up at the clock it was half four I gasped and stood up, almost falling over my chair in the possess. "Oh no I'm late for dinner. How do I change back? Oh my god."

"Zoey, you've already changed back" I glanced down at my body, I was back in my school clothes, I patted my head to make sure the ears where gone. When I was satisfied that I was back to normal I let out a sigh of relief.

I glanced at Wesley "I guess I better be going" he nodded. I turned on my heals.

"Oh Zoey, you'll be needing this" the through a plastic bag at me I caught it easily and managed to keep my balance in the possess. Once it was stable I glanced in the bag, it was work uniform. I smiled, work that sounded so normal.

"Thanks" Wesley smiled at me.

"Your welcome, but I thought cats were agile creatures who could keep balance." he said chucking. Childishly I stuck my tongue out at him.

"See you tomorrow Wesley"

**I hope you liked it, I promise the chapter will get longer later on, please read and review. **

**~Danniella888 **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG please don't hate me! I know it has been at least a week since I have updated, but my computer broke at the start of the week and only just got it fixed today by a family friend, and because I live in the middle of nowhere there isn't a library close. Apologies to all. I also won't be able to update everyday or so like I usually do with my stories because were back at school and can only update at weekends now. Anyway on with the story. **

Chapter three

I was up in my room thinking of the days events, _my life had gone from normal to off the radar of wacky in matter of minuets. I was part atomic cat. Wow if I hadn't seen my refection in the computer screen I wouldn't have believed it, I was so sure it was a dream. I had tried pinching myself but nothing happened so I had to assume I was awake. So that only left two options either I was crazy or this was real, I didn't really like the fact of going to a mental home so I was hoping for the its real option_. _The only thing I don't get is that aren't cats suppose to be light on there feet so to speak and I was defiantly not light on my feet. I was so clumsy and late for almost everything. _

I signed and rolled over on my bed, glancing at the small pile of homework I sighed again _maybe that could take my mind of things for a couple of hours._ Resigning myself to the fact it was either sitting hear and sulking over how unfair life is or distracting myself for a few hours from all this craziness. I guess its going to have to be homework. I quickly sat up spinning myself round so my feet were dangling off the bed before standing. I quickly started to walk over to my desk but I got a glance in the mirror I looked a mess my mascara had smudged along with the small amount of eyeliner, my usual pigtails where messed up the left one high on my head and the left one has practically fallen out of my hair.

I quickly grabbed the makeup remover from my draw and removed the mess on my face, placing the makeup remover in my draw once again I pulled out my hair brush. Holding it between my teeth while I removed my red ribbons from my hair. _My ribbons where my trademark. They made me original and stand out slightly. Coupled with my naturally red it made me different, with my chocolate brown eyes it made me stand out like a saw thumb. I didn't always like that, I couldn't be missed in a crowd of people. I preferred to keep myself to myself. It wasn't like I was antisocial or unapproachable I just didn't like people to know every little detail about me and my life._ I continued to brush the knots out of my hair as I continued, lost in my thoughts.

_Everybody in this town new I was adopted and sometimes I would get a sympathetic glance off a total stranger who was with a friend of my adoptive parents. I didn't like it, I hated the fact that people felt sorry for me. I hate people who give me sympathy. I get that they are trying to make me feel better but really I have gotten over the fact my parents are dead. I don't want the constant reminders. Why couldn't people get that? _I grabbed my pink ribbons and reapplied them in my hair, once my hair was up I sighed, I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I placed my hairbrush back in my draw and closed it shut. I quickly walked over to my desk and pulled out the spinney chair and sat in it. I pulled out my dark green English book and begin answering the questions on Macbeth.

After a few minuets I still couldn't get my head to shut up, so I gave up with my English homework and went back to my thoughts, how in the world was I going to convince Corina she was a Mew mew. She would probably think I was crazy and call the police. I didn't want to just turn up and transform in front of her. I didn't want to scare her off either.

All of this was just giving me a headache. I rubbed my head with my fingers trying unsuccessfully to rid my head of the pain. I decided to get up and make my way downstairs to the kitchen. Mum and dad had been called into work half hour ago and I had the house to myself for the night. I quickly grabbed one of the chairs from around the table and put it in front of the fridge and quickly climbed on it while trying to keep my balance. I quickly grabbed the box of Anadin off the top shelf and popped two out of the packet before closing the box and putting it back where it came from.

I put the chair back and grabbed a cup from the faded wooden cabinet and ran the water in the sink until it was cold before filling up the cup. I quickly put the tablets in my mouth and took a mouthful of water before swallowing them. I continued to drink the water until it was all gone. Placing the now empty cup in the sink I started to make my way up the stairs. Half way up I herd a knock on the door. _That was strange who would stop by this time of night? _I spun around and made my way to the door now feeling curious. I could hear my footsteps echo around the house as I made my way to the door. Quickly unlocking it I opened the door to reveal Mark at my door. What? Why is Mark the cutest guy in school standing at my door?

"Err" was all I said, which made him laugh. I felt my face slightly flush.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Mark asked. I was still in shock. For fear my voice would waver and show my nervousness betraying me I just simply nodded and grabbed my jacket off the back of the door. Cell in hand I walked out the door shoving my cell in my pocket.

"So err" I dropped my eyes watching my feet again as I felt my cheeks flaming again. He I was standing with the cutest guy in school and I didn't know what to say or do. I must look like a fool. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face so I had to look in his eyes. I tried to avert my eyes but I couldn't I just kept getting lost in his black orbs.

"Zoey would you like to go to the zoo with me on Friday after school?" I smiled.

"Yeah of coarse, that would be so cool I mean yeah sure" he smiled as I let my mindless babble take over my mouth. I felt my cheeks go a even deeper shade of crimson than they already where. As we came to the park I felt Mark clam my hand, threading his fingers with mine. It felt so right. I smiled at him my cheeks still slightly flushed. He lead me over to the water fountain and we sat down. We sat there for a while in just comfortable silence.

"So when do you want to meet up? To err go to the zoo?" I ask curiously.

"I can meet you outside the reception of the school, if you would like."

"Yeah, sure that would be great!" he started to laugh at my response making me flush again before I joined in with him.

"Come on I should get you home its getting dark" he said looking at the skys, they where a mix of beautiful pinks, blues, reds and oranges. I smiled.

"Ok then"

As we came to my door I quickly shoved the key in and twisted it until I herd the small clique of the door. I smiled.

"Well I guess this is good night then."

"I guess it is, night Zoey" but he didn't seem to go instead he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me towards him. I followed by putting my arms around his neck, his hand went to the back of my head as he pulled me closer to him, his dark orbs filled with love and something else I couldn't make out. As he came closer to me I could feel his warm breath on my skin, it felt like he was teasing my body with his breath alone. My skin seemed to dance under his touch setting my skin alight with fiery passion. As he placed his lips on mine the world around us seemed to melt away, all my worries about the mews, Dren everything. It was just us, it was perfect. We moved in sink with each other two halves of a whole. Fireworks exploded around us. I don't know how long we stood there but I didn't care. I would continue with this forever if I could but I needed air. So I pulled away slightly. He placed his forehead on mine smiling before we untangled ourselves from each other. I hadn't realised we where pressed up against the wall.

"Night Zoey"

"Night" I said still slightly breathless.

**I hope you liked it. I so sorry about scaring you all with the whole Zoey, Mark scene I promise her and Elliott will be getting together by the end and all. Sorry again for not being able to update so soon. Please read and review. **

**~Danniella888 **


End file.
